Inuyasha tiene que decidir por una
by Miko Katsumi
Summary: Inuyasha esta muy feliz con kagome, pero hay alguien que no esta de acuerdo y tratara de evitar por todos los medio que ellos dos no esten juntos JEJE se que es un summary super chafa pero la historia esta bien jejeje
1. Chapter 1

**Hola¡**

**este es mi primer fic jejeje y tienen todo el derecho de criticarlo. Lo voy a empezar pequeño, algo asi como una introduccion y si dejan reviews pues le continuo**

**Era de noche y kagome desperto y al no ver a Inuyasha se preocupo y salio a buscarlo y lo encontro en aquel arbol donde alguna vez se conocieron **

**a: Inuyasha ¿que haces aqui tan tarde?**  
**I: eh? -no sabia que ella estuviera aca- no nada solo estaba pensando **  
**a: tu pensando? en que **  
**I: pues...en que hace mucho tiempo que no vemos ni sabemos nada de Naraku ya es de preocuparse -no puedo revelarle que estaba pensando en lo que paso ayer con Kikio-**

**flash back**  
**k: Inu yasha ya es hora de que nos vayamos juntos al infierno hay podremos ser felices sin molestias**  
**I: es que Kikio no puedo irme asi como asi necesito a Kag…. digo necesito vencer a naraku primero para vengar lo que nos hizo**  
**k: no es cierto¡ en verdad solo quieres a esa mujer que se interpone entre nosotros**  
**I: no es asi la verdad es que...**  
**K: solo te digo Inuyasha que si no te alejas de esas chica pronto ella sufrira las consecuencias (desaparece)**  
**Fin del flash back**

**a: planee lo que planee Naraku no podra con nosotros ya que todos hemos mejorado desde la ultima batalla, hasta yo he practicado con la anciana Kaede **  
**I: pase lo que pase Ahome no quero que te confies y que sepas que siempre te protegere**  
A:**(se sonroja) muchas gracias Inuyasha, quiero que sepas que todos confiamos en ti pero ahora vamos a dormir mañana tenemos mucho por recorrer (lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva)**  
**I: eh... si**

**mientras en otro lugar alguien los observaba**

**k: te lo adverti Inuyasha y ahora esa mujer pagara las consecuencias. Serpientes mias llevenme con Naraku**

**Eso es todo lo que escribire ahora como una introduccion se que es poco pero quiero ver si les interesa y escuchar sus recomendaciones. Sepan que se va a poner muy interesante ¿con quien se decidira inuyasha?**


	2. Chapter 2

II parte

Con inuyasha

Inuyasha y sus amigos, iban caminando como siempre en busca de nuevos fragmentos pero cada quien por su parte iba muy pensativo en lo que había pasado últimamente

A: "anoche inuyasha se vio muy pensativo estoy segura de que me mintió"

I: "no se que voy a hacer cada vez estoy menos inseguro de con quien quiero estar es que en parte Kikyo hizo un gran sacrificio por mi y me veo comprometido pero cuando estoy con Ahome me siento alegre, si no fuera por ella yo seguiría siendo frió con la gente"

Sango: oiga excelencia no cree que Ahome e inuyasha andan muy callados desde la mañana

Miroku: Pero ahora que lo dices tienes razón mi querida sango pero no hay que preocuparnos por ellos verdad, tenemos mejores cosas en que ocuparnos, como por ejemplo –mientras acercaba su mano a una zona prohibida- nuestro futuro hij…

¡¡¡PAF!

M: no tenías que hacer eso sanguito

Shippo: de seguro que la bestia de inuyasha le hizo algo a ahomecita

¡¡¡TONK!

I: cállate zorro asqueroso yo no le hice nada

A: ¡¡inuyasha! No le golpees a Shippo….Abajo¡¡¡¡…todo esta bien solo estaba pensando –dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos-

Todos: mmmmmmmm

Con kikio

K: he llegado al palacio- dijo entrando al palacio de naraku-

Naraku: kikio que te trae por aquí a mis tierras kikio –dijo con desprecio-

K: vengo a pedirte algo….quiero que elimines a Ahome mientras que inuyasha solo observa el fin de su amada Ahome –dijo con una sonrisa sádica-

N: y que obtengo yo a cambio

K: es simple, obtienes todo lo que tenga Ahome de los fragmentos

N: y como sabes que no te lo voy a quitar ahora sin esperar a hacer lo que me pides

K: Onigumo sigue en tu corazón, por lo que por mas que quieras no podrías hacerme daño alguno y tu también necesitas de mi ayuda para deshacerte de ellos

N: Acaso ya has planeado algo

K: si naraku pero necesito de tus ayudantes

N: a kanna y kagura?

K: Si, ellas

N: ya veo enseguida te van a ir a ver a tu habitación

Con inuyasha

Inuyasha lleva a Ahome en su espalda quien se había dormido debido al cansancio de las últimas batallas y lo poco que dormía

I: "que bien huele, no me había fijado que estaba dormida que bella se ve mi querida Ahome, no te preocupes no voy a dejar que nada te pase"

A: mmmmmmmm

I: ya despertaste?

A: si perdóname te debí haber causado una molestia al dormirme así

I: no te preocupes por mi, estas cansada y te necesitamos bien par que encuentres los fragmentos

A: ¿solo por eso lo haces?- dijo considerablemente enojada

I: ¿si, que tiene?- dijo ingenuo -

A: -se baja de su espalda- Inuyasha

I: no no no Ahome yo no quise decir eso!

A: ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO

I: por que me haces esto –un segundo este olor es de –

A: COF COF COF!

I: Ahome no respires es veneno!

Ahome se desmaya

Todos: Ahome¡¡¡

: Tanto les importa esa mujer?

I: Sesshomaru! que haces aquí

S: solo vine a hablar con esa mujer pero veo que no pudo aguantar mi presencia

I: tu que quieres con Ahome se supone que tu no aguantas a los humanos

S: si pero ella una ves ya le salvo la vida a Rin con sus flechas y no me gusta estar en deuda con los humanos, es repugnante

I: y que se supone que vas a hacer para solucionarlo?

S: Totosai me entrego algo para ella que debía entregarle antes de la próxima luna nueva

I: Dámelo yo se lo doy

S: te lo daría pero por lo visto no puede ser tocado por mounstros

I: Pues dáselo a sango y…¿ como es que tu puedes tocarlo?

S: Rin

Detrás de sesshomaru apareció Rin con algo envuelto en una manta y se lo entrego a sango luego se fue con sesshomaru, minutos después despertó Ahome y los chicos le explicaron que había pasado

Sh: ábrelo Ahome quiero saber que es

A: ahora lo abro shippo lo va abriendo son una…cuatro….seis flechas

I: ¿flechas? Tanto relajo por unas flechas

A: es que no son cualquier flecha

M: por que señorita Ahome? ¿Que tienen de especial?

A: Es que logro notar que es un material especial que se llama plata y oro que son muy especiales

S: yo los conozco pero en ese caso no serian muy pesados Ahome

A: es lo que mas me llama la atención que son muy ligeros toma se lo da y esta lo agarra

S: cierto son muy ligeros

A: si y fíjate en esto: 5 de las flechas son de plata con una punta de oro, pero esta última es de oro completamente

¿: Que bueno que se fijo Srta. Ahome

!PLAF

A: pulga Mioga ¿Qué hace aquí?

PM: quería asegurarme que hayan llegado las flechas y darle un mensaje de Totosai para que vayan a visitarlo si tienen alguna duda

I: pues vamos Ahome quiero saber que es eso y por que mi hermano lo tenía

-se dirigen con Totosai -

Con Totosai

I: Totosai ya llegamos

T: que bueno venga aquí Srta. Ahome

A: si

T: siéntense para que les diga lo poco que puedo decirle

- Se sientan -

T: miren yo cree estas flechas a base de oro y plata que aunque puedan tocar los humanos, solo tu las puedes usar -dirigiéndose a Ahome -, me dieron el material y encargaron por alguien que su nombre no puedo revelar, el me dijo que cuando las tuviera en tu poder te explicara esto: se acercan a ti 5 pruebas junto con una final estas no sabrán cuando llegaran si con un simple mounstro, un humano, u otro tipo de seres. Pero tú debes saber cuando usaras cada una, mientras que va haber una prueba final y en esta usaras la de oro junto con todo tu poder que para ese momento ya vas a saber usar

A: ¿pero son pruebas para que?

T: no se pero alguien necesita saber si estas capacitada para poder hacer algo muy importante en tu vida.

En la cabaña de la anciana AEDE

A: Totosai nos dejo demasiados enigmas

I: si pero se que tu podrás con esta prueba y con mas

A: gracias inuyasha sonrojándose

- Inuyasha sale al árbol sagrado y se ponen una rama-

I: - todavía no entiendo lo que me dijo Totosai cuando ya nos íbamos –

Flash back

A, SH, M: adiós Totosai, gracias por todo

T: inuyasha ven acá lo jala

I: que quiere

T: bueno pues tengo que advertirte algo

I: ¿que es? Le pasa algo a Ahome?

T: no nada de eso, te quiero decir que así como Ahome va a estar en una prueba tú también lo estarás

I: ¿como? ¿Pero prueba de que?

T: prueba de que la mereces señalando a Ahome o mereces a aquella que te robo el corazón la ultima ves, y así como ella tiene una prueba final tu también la tienes, pero desde ahora pregúntale a tu corazón cual prefiere

Fin el flash back

I: - ¿cual prefiere mi corazón? No lo se, Totosai cree que no me lo he preguntado pero nunca encuentro respuesta hacia los dos amores que tengo, solo se que si en una de esas "pruebas" pone en riesgo a Ahome me las va a pagar – esa es Ahome ¿a donde se dirige? - Ve a Ahome adentrándose en el bosque con todo y flechas (ya incluidas las nuevas)- la voy a seguir


End file.
